Someday in the Rain
by R011ingThunder
Summary: One chases something she once had. Another longs for something no longer possible. But you can't change what isn't meant to be. Two couples say goodbye in the rain. [Mazeverse] Angsty Miraxus, Grayza two-shot (one chapter each)
1. Back to How They Used to Be - Miraxus

_**Erza**'s taking a mission at Crime Sorciere, going after the man she thought she always wanted. Is she leaving behind the man she thought she'd always have?  
**Natsu** has friend-zoned himself, leaving **Lucy** and **Lisanna** in the lurch. He'd rather avoid them both than risk being a two-timer like **Gray**.  
**Gray** (not actually a two-timer) just can't seem to catch a break. Maybe he just wasn't meant for romantic happiness. Or maybe it's time for a new direction.  
**Mira**'s stuck in the past, unable to accept that **Laxus** has his sights set elsewhere. __**Freed**'s never, never giving up on her, even if that means a broken heart.  
**Juvia**'s having second thoughts about **Gray**, but **Lyon**'s ready to call it quits. Can she get her feelings sorted out in time, or will she be left with nothing?  
And **Toby**'s dating **Jenny Realight**. The Jenny Realight. Wait, what?!  
_

_Something's gotta give._

__This is the Mazeverse series, a post-Tenrou AU _____where we put your ships in a blender and beat 'til smooth_. __Lyvia, __Gruvia, Jerza, ______Grayza, __Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Graylu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships and rare-pairs as we try to pair the spares. This is the Mazeverse. No ship is safe ;)__

* * *

**Happy Friday! **

**I'm super excited to share this story with you. It takes place a few days after the events of _Blurred Lines_, though this story could stand alone.  
**

**All you really need to know for this chapter is that Laxus and Mira have a romantic history. But, as you probably gathered from the blurb up above, Laxus is done, and Mira is not. Thus, angst. And rain.**

**The title is a reference to a Haruhi Suzumiya episode... the boring one where it's raining. There was something deeply symbolic about it when I picked the name, but for the life of me, I can't remember what! :) Instead of renaming it Rain, or something cliche involving tears and raining, I figured I'd keep the reference and pretend to be cool. Go figure, I'm picking obscurity over the cliche?  
**

**(Not that I don't love cliches, too.)**

**And to my anon reviewer from last week's story, _Blurred Lines_.**

**Eve of trimens: Great name, by the way! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you like that sort of stuff, stick around - more to come! :)**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

The drum of rain on the windows stirred up memories. Memories of green eyes and lingering kisses. It was the thrill of loving and being loved in return. It made Mira's heart race.

It was a surprisingly quiet day at the Fairy Tail guild, with many of the more boisterous members away. Yesterday, Natsu had surprised them all by selecting a handful of solo jobs—well, as solo as he could be with Happy around. This morning, Gray had taken Erza to the station for her latest S-Class job. Gajeel hadn't come in at all, probably taking shelter from the rain, at home. Mira wondered if the Iron Dragon-Slayer would get rusty if he got wet.

But Cana had no such qualms about rain, prioritizing a proper drink over anything else. It was barely lunchtime and she was already on her third. Macao and Wakaba, permanent fixtures in the guild hall, hadn't skipped out either. They had grabbed a table in the back, playing cards and squabbling as only old friends could.

Laxus, surprisingly, had also decided to brave the elements and come in today. Maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise, since lightning _was_ his element. Still, he came in so seldom that Mira wasn't expecting to see him. It was a decidedly pleasant surprise that made her stomach flutter in excitement.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked up to his table. "Hey, Lax," she said.

Mira could see the muscles in Laxus' shoulders tense visibly as she approached. "Hey." That was all he said.

Mira had been hoping for more, but she took comfort in old habits. Perhaps what they used to be wasn't so far away.

"Just you today?" she asked. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"We just got back from a job yesterday. I promised the team some time off," he said, still not meeting her eye. "Freed's probably at the library. Ever said she was going to meet up with your brother, but I'm not sure if the weather has her changing her plans. She hates the rain."

"That does sound like them," she said. "What about Bickslow?"

"Bicks? He's probably catching raindrops on his tongue," deadpanned Laxus.

Mira giggled.

"Actually, I don't know what Bicks does in his spare time, but I'm not sure I want to," said Laxus flatly.

"Well, I'm glad you're all back."

Laxus hummed in agreement.

There it was again. Laxus looking past her like she wasn't really there. He'd been avoiding her since he rejoined the guild. And the harder Mira tried to reconnect with him, the more aware she felt of the distance between them.

But that was nothing that a little patience and some communication couldn't solve, right? At least that was what she hoped.

"Hey, Lax, can we talk?" asked Mira, trying again. She was due for a break and today seemed to be a good day to catch up.

Laxus shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Not here. Out back," she said. Maybe being out of sight would make Laxus more comfortable.

Finally, he looked at her, green eyes sending a shiver of delight down her spine. "You know it's pouring out, right?" he asked, frowning.

"When has that ever stopped us?" she asked coyly, gazing up at him through her lashes.

A look of surprise flashed across Laxus' features. Then he pinched his eyes shut, his expression almost a wince.

Had she gone too far? "I mean if you don't want to…" she added quickly.

Laxus heaved a sigh, dragging a weary hand across his face. And for a moment, Mira thought he wouldn't agree, but he relented with a slow nod.

"…Okay," he said, softly, rising to follow her. "Let's talk."

Rain ran cold down her back and bare arms. Mira couldn't help but be reminded of more pleasant rain-drenched memories. She'd give anything to get back to those simpler times.

"Just like old times," she said with forced cheerfulness.

Laxus' lips were pressed together in a thin line. "Is that really what you think?" he asked finally.

"…No," she admitted. Things _weren't_ the same. She knew that. "But I want them to be," she said. "I want to be with you again."

The words were out before she could stop them, her deepest desires bubbling to the surface.

Laxus took a startled step backwards. "Mira, please," he said. "Don't do this."

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. Lax, I… I miss you," she whispered.

He was silent for a long while before he responded. "I miss you too," he said softly, his voice seeming to catch in his throat.

"Yeah? So that means that we can—"

Laxus cut her off, shaking his head.

"But why?" she asked.

"Mira, we were just kids back then," he said. She could barely hear his voice over the roar of the storm.

"That's not important, is it? I still care about you, Lax. I love you."

"Please. Please, _don't_," begged Laxus, shaking his head. "Look, I care about you too—"

She _knew_ he still cared about her! At least, she had hoped… but now she knew for sure.

"Then we can still make it work," insisted Mira. Desperation crept into her voice.

"I can't. I'm sorry," he breathed. "I care about you too, and _I don't want to hurt you_," he said grimly.

"Lax…" Mira shook her head rapidly, biting her lip. "I don't understand," she choked.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. This wasn't what she wanted at all! She wanted another chance. She wanted to be with him again. Back to the way they used to be. Back when it was just him and her and nothing else mattered. She didn't want to _lose_ him.

"I'm… I'm not the person you want me to be," Laxus sighed, the action shaking his burly frame.

"Yes, you are! You're still the same Laxus." Why couldn't he see that?

"No, I'm not."

Mira's eyes widened. Was he still feeling guilty about betraying the guild? "Is this about… _before?_" she asked. "You're a good person, Lax. Everyone knows it. You've more than earned your place back at the guild."

"I know. I've put that behind me," said Laxus. "While I… regret my choices, that's in the past now. I mean, if that's all it was…" he shrugged.

"Then what?"

Laxus shook his head again. "Mira. You're…" he paused as he struggled to find the words. "You're not the same girl I fell in love with. You're different now. You've _changed_."

"But…" Mira flinched, her breaths coming in short, painful gasps. "Lax… Lax, no. You don't mean that."

"And I've changed too," he interjected. "We've _both_ grown up. That's not a bad thing," he said, his tone surprisingly gentle.

"But… I still love you…" she whispered.

Laxus swallowed hard, his eyes dull and lifeless. "I'm not _him_. The me that fell in love with you doesn't exist anymore," he said bluntly, chin dropping to his chest in defeat.

Mira blinked, a chill seeping into her bones. She hugged her arms around herself.

"It's over, Mira. It's done. Accept it. _Please_," he said, his voice weary. "Please understand."

Laxus' words sent Mira to her knees, the wet muck seeping into her dress. Hot tears trailed down her cheeks.

It was over?

It was over…

It was over.

Laxus fell to his knees beside her, his face crumpling with emotion. Mira felt his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her against his broad chest. He rocked her gently, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. "I'm so, so sorry."

She never thought it would end up like this. They had been so right, so perfect, so happy.

Where had they gone wrong?

This would be the last time they'd be like this. The last time he'd hold her. And part of her knew it, even if she wasn't ready to accept it just yet.

"Lax…" she whimpered. "I'll always love you," she said, her voice whisper soft.

But she could hear the pain in his voice as he responded.

"I wish you wouldn't," he choked out.

It was really over.

Mirajane wasn't sure if her heart would ever feel whole again.

* * *

**Poor Mira... and poor Laxus. The guy's trying his best.**

**If you liked this chapter (or want the backstory), hit up our profile and check out the companion piece _Can't Catch Lightning_. It's angst, just like this, but that one has a touch of fluffy sweetness - there's a first kiss there! ;)  
**

**But this story is a two-shot, so there's only one more chapter.**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Someday in the Rain,_**** another almost-couple says goodbye: **_He loved her. She had to know that, didn't she?_ **Grayza fans, it's your turn. Here's a little angst for you!**

**Stop back next Friday for the final installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. I Love You, Please Stay - Grayza

**Happy Friday! ****This is the last chapter of _Someday in the Rain._  
**

**New readers require no backstory here - it's summed up in the first couple of paragraphs.  
**

**guest: Hey, great suggestion! I had been kicking around ideas for where I might start another maze as a future project and the new manga is has some definite potential as a reset point if I ever wanted to explore another corner of the multiverse. I'll add it to the backlog of future projects. :) Honestly, though, there are a _ton_ of projects that I want to work on, and I'm starting to run out of steam and that really scares me. I'm hoping it's just a phase, since I've got some stuff going on IRL, but I don't know that for sure... Things are just weird right now. Well, I'll quit complaining. Thanks for your review! :)**

**WonkyBookshelf: First off, your comments made me smile - there are a lot of things that you touched on that make it seem that things are coming across the way I intended them to. That made me feel better about life. :) Gauging your comments I think you're going to enjoy the next few stories. You'll have to let me know, though. :) There's a lot of stuff here, so I'm going to be a bit all over the place trying to touch on the key points you made.  
**

**You're right about Gray. I'm just being mean to him. Actually, this gives us the opportunity to do something interesting with Gray's story-line. I've got some fun stuff planned for him. (Be afraid. XD) And for Erza too, for that matter.  
**

**I think that we may share some similar opinions about some things. However, I try not to let too much of my personal bias creep in to my writing; I'm not sure how successful I am there. It's sort of a crap-shoot where we'll end up. ****I'm very glad you like my take on Juvia (maybe we should call her Juvia-Alter or Dopple-Juvia. She's slowly leaving her canon counterpart behind and becoming her own thing). We'll do some fun Lyvia stuff over the next couple of weeks.  
**

**As for Toby - he's kind of 'special' and I'd feel bad being too mean to him... It feels a little like kicking a puppy, no pun intended! :)  
**

**To the point that I've planned it out, the first part of Mazeverse will take about a year in-universe. As a guesstimate, that will take us to 2023, assuming that anyone's still reading _and_ that I manage to make it through to the finish line. (That last one might take a miracle.) Wish me luck? XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

It was only a mission. That's what he kept trying to tell himself. It wasn't like they hadn't taken separate jobs before.

"Thanks for coming to see me off," said Erza. Rain drenched her scarlet hair, leaving the damp strands to cling to her face. Rivulets of water trailed down her armor.

Gray nodded. "Where _exactly_ are you going?" he asked.

"You know I can't tell you that," said Erza.

It was only a mission. But this time, it was different.

Erza was headed to Crime Sorciere. They had plans to shake up the dark guilds and it was supposed to be a pretty big deal. Apparently, Jellal had made a formal request for the support of an S-Class wizard and Gramps had agreed. He had posted a job for someone to serve as a liaison between Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere.

Erza had volunteered to go.

"I thought they moved their base around to keep from getting caught," said Gray.

"They do that too. At least, that's what I was told," said Erza carefully. "To be entirely honest, I'm not even sure _I_ have the real location. I think Jellal's meeting me and taking me the rest of the way."

"Makes sense," said Gray, trying not to sound too sullen. "So how long will you be gone?"

"Twelve weeks," said Erza.

He tugged at his coat. There had been a permanent ache in his chest since he had found out she was leaving.

"That's… a long time," said Gray.

And after twelve weeks, who knew what would happen?

Gray didn't even want to think about it. "You'll be back before you know it," he said instead.

It wasn't forever, right? Erza would come back, eventually. Then things could go back to the way they used to be.

"For now," said Erza.

The ache grew.

"I thought it was just the one job," said Gray.

"If this goes well, then it'll be the first of many," she told him.

"Oh," said Gray, trying to keep his tone flat. "Is that right?"

So, then things _wouldn't_ be the same. But somewhere, deep inside, he had known that from the start.

He wasn't blind to how Erza looked at Jellal. They had always had a special bond, one that Gray couldn't compete with. By taking this extended mission, she was choosing him. At least that's what it felt like, even if she wasn't saying so.

There were a lot of things he and Erza would say without really saying them. They had never needed words for the things that mattered. At least that was what he had always thought. And that was his first mistake.

Gray sighed. He had really screwed this one up.

"This is an important mission," said Erza gently. Her brown eyes were soft as they met his.

"I know that," he said, voice flat.

"There are a lot of people we can save," she continued.

"I know that, too," he said, a lump rising in the back of his throat.

"What, then?" she asked.

Gray shook his head, swallowing hard.

"Gray… what's wrong?" asked Erza. Her voice was soft and soothing, but it was no balm for the almost physical ache.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" he snapped.

"Gray…"

Gray sucked in a gulp of air, letting it out through his nose slowly. "It's… it's nothing, okay?" He wasn't about to lose his cool, not here.

Thankfully, Erza just nodded, not feeling the need to interrogate him further. Part of him wished she would. It would give him an excuse to say something. _Anything_.

Even though he had only become aware of it recently, he'd liked her. _Really_ liked her. He had been crazy about her for so _long_ that he couldn't even remember when he started feeling that way.

But he thought he had time. The reflection of so many years of unexpressed emotion had to be perfect. So, he'd waited. He had let one chance after another slip by, none of them quite right. And still he waited.

The right moment never came.

And now, it was too late. He'd lost his chance and he was kicking himself for it.

Gray had never been good with words, especially when it came to feelings. Even now, he _still_ didn't think he'd be able to find the words to express what was in his heart.

Besides, weren't actions supposed to speak louder than words?

Erza was more than words could describe. She was enthusiastic and determined and strong and fearless. But she could be insecure and awkward and horribly, horribly oblivious.

She was Erza. She was Titania. She was _everything_. After Deliora had destroyed everything he had, for the second time in his short life, she was the first person that made Gray feel like there was something worth fighting for again. Even now, she gave him a sense of purpose and a direction in his tumultuous life. She was his reason.

He respected her. He trusted her. He _loved_ her.

That was it, wasn't it? He loved her. She had to know that, didn't she?

Of course, she probably knew that he loved her, like a brother would a sister. But did she know that he was _in love_ with her, like a man loved a woman?

Gray couldn't be certain. After all, it wasn't like he had said anything to her about it. He'd stayed quiet.

And now, he'd stay quiet and just let rain wash down around him, trying to accept the fact that this goodbye would be a little bit different than the ones before.

"It'll be strange being away from home for so long," said Erza suddenly, her voice soft and distant. "I can't imagine not waking up in my own bed every morning. Not coming in to the guild. Not going on jobs with the team."

Erza had been excited about this trip for ages, but Gray could see the conflict and hesitation in her eyes. She looked almost nervous. Of course, with as stoic as Erza tended to be, most people probably wouldn't be able to tell. But Gray wasn't most people.

Taking as deep a breath as his constricting chest would allow, Gray put aside his own misery. He ignored the painful twist in his heart and the way his throat threatened to close up on him.

He needed to focus on her right now. Erza needed him. And he'd be there, like he had always been.

"That probably feels weird, doesn't it?" he said gently. "But you're not going to be that far away. And you know you can always call me on lacrima, right? Y'know, if you need someone to talk to or whatever."

Erza shook her head. "I'm leaving my lacrima behind," she said. "I really won't be able to get a hold of anybody…"

"Seriously?"

"It's supposed to be safer that way. We're less likely to be found if I'm not trying to contact people."

"Incommunicado, huh?" he said, forcing a stiff chuckle. "Erza, you know that can't be true. Those guys have gotten a hold of us before. There's got to be ways to do that, if you really want to. You just have to be a little creative, that's all."

"I'll try," she said.

"Besides, you won't be completely alone. You'll be with Jellal and his team, right?" Gray nearly choked on the other man's name, but he forced the words around his tightening throat. "It's not like you're going into seclusion on Mount Hakobe. You'll be okay, Erza. I promise." Gray wasn't quite sure what he was promising her, seeing as this situation was entirely out of his control. Still, it seemed like the right thing to say.

"But I'll miss you," she said. "All of you," she amended quickly.

"I _already_ miss you," he muttered, the tremble in her words sending a crack through his carefully erected façade of calm. "But I'll support you, no matter what," he said in a louder voice. "I always will."

Erza nodded. "Oh, Gray," she sighed, biting her lip. Uncertainty flickered in her eyes.

"Erza, I…" Gray reached out a tentative hand.

_Stay_, he wanted to say. _Stay with me. Don't go. _

"Have a good trip," he said instead, letting his hand fall to his side.

When he said he'd support her, he had meant it. He wasn't about to ruin it for her. He couldn't leave her with regrets or distractions. She was homesick enough without him making it worse.

Erza nodded, giving him a wistful smile. "I will," she said. Erza reached for the bag that Gray had been carrying, her fingers brushing his.

Gray's stomach gave an insistent little flutter. He ignored it.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, looking away.

"You're good."

Erza turned, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and dragging her other case behind her. Gray watched as she waited in line and then bought her ticket. She made her way to the platform, waiting for the train to arrive.

Gray could hear the rumble of the engine as the train approached. It wouldn't be long now. Gray turned away. He wasn't sure he could deal with watching Erza get on that train.

"Gray!"

Gray snapped his head up. A blur of red hair and burnished metal lunged for him. And Gray found himself with an armful of Erza.

"E-Erza?!" he gasped. Instinctively, he tightened her hold on her, ignoring the way her armor dug into his flesh.

"Sorry, one second," she mumbled, pulling back slightly. She Requipped her breastplate away, leaving her in her usual white blouse, before diving into his embrace again

Gray pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the top of her head. She smelled like rain and her strawberry shampoo.

"Look after the others for me. I leave them in your care," she whispered fiercely, her arms tightening around his torso.

"Consider it done," he said.

"Goodbye, Gray," she whispered thickly.

_I want you. I need you. Don't leave._ That was what he wanted to say.

"Be careful," he whispered instead.

He felt her nod against his shoulder. "I will. You take care too," she said, her voice wavering.

His hand trailed down her arm as she pulled away, her eyes damp. Gray fought the urge to brush the rain from her cheeks. He clenched his fists to still them. She was leaving to see Jellal, and he'd let her do it with a clear conscience. That much he could still do for her.

_I love you. Please stay._

"Goodbye, Erza."

With a mechanical nod, she turned away preparing to board the train. She looked over her shoulder one last time, waving her farewell.

And with that, Erza Scarlet walked out of his life and onto the train that would take her to Crime Sorciere. To Jellal.

* * *

**Ouch... ****I am a fan of characters' actions getting them into trouble. In Gray's case, it's his inaction that's to blame here. But as my econ teacher always pointed out "Doing Nothing is still a choice." ****It's hard, because it's tempting to assume stuff, but I have never not gotten into trouble because I assumed. **

**For the sanity of those you care about, if you're into someone, don't assume they get it... say something! How else will they know if you don't? (Ahem, Gray...) For guys out there who complain that their girlfriends expect them to be mind readers... we're not mind readers either. :) (And since we're not mind readers, we really shouldn't assume that certain guys are into us either. Works both ways.)  
**

**Clearly, this is a pet peeve of mine...****  
**

**This is the end of our angsty rainy montage. **If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving me a comment or favoriting this fic! I'd love to hear from you.****

**Next week, the rain continues! But we're moving from angst to whump as I try my hand at a sick-fic. I feel like every author has to try it at least once... :)**

**Stop back next Friday for _[Mazeverse]_ ****_Under the Weather_****, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
